Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, ideally have an edge-to-edge bezel-less display. At the same time, the number of wireless communication protocols (e.g., Wi-Fi, 3G/4G/LTE, FM, etc.) that need to be supported and the related antennas is increasing. Typically antennas are hidden in the bezel surrounding the display. As displays become closer to being bezel-less, a different antenna location is desired.